


【mob剑？/始剑】礼物

by richardtata



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Multi, 轻微抹布向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardtata/pseuds/richardtata
Summary: 泥塑预警，全是私设，有抹布成分
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma, 始剑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【mob剑？/始剑】礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 双性剑崎  
> 有皮套×人  
> 具体设定见微博  
> 大量泥塑成分

剑崎的手被绑在一起，他被不太温柔的力道摁倒在实验台冷冰冰的表面。好几双手在他的身体上抚摸着，剑崎打了个冷颤，微弱地反抗，他的腹部在刚才的挣扎中受到重击，没有伤到要害，他被要求的只有稍微听话一些。

强光照得他几乎睁不开眼睛，甚至能听见心脏撞击胸腔的声音，上半身无法动弹，剑崎的膝盖被摆到合适的位置，做出一个跪伏的姿势。他身后的人，应该是类似于研究员的角色，正在检查他的身体各处。

但是，为什么？

剑崎不觉得自己有任何值得研究的地方。他被褪去衣物，能够感受到更多的目光聚集在他裸露的皮肤上，一只手压着他脆弱的踝骨，将他的双腿打开。剑崎条件反射的想要逃跑，但是面前巨大的黑影挡着他，剑崎认不出他到底是谁，用比他坚硬许多的手臂掐住他，将口器覆上去，一根细长的、冰冷的舌头伸进剑崎的嘴里，他的手劲很大，让剑崎无法阻止那根肆虐的舌头，他被狠狠摩擦着柔软的口腔，来不及吞咽的唾液从唇角滴落。

「呜…呼啊……」

剑崎的眼角被泪水浸湿，他红肿的嘴唇上有些刺痛。这些奇怪的、抓住他的人对他的身体非常好奇，尤其是他腿间小小的女穴，并不成熟，一直作为稚嫩和青涩的存在。润滑液抹在他的穴口周围，接着被试探的伸入了一个指节，剑崎扭动着腰肢，并不是很疼，然而入侵感给他造成了不适。他的阴道口太小了，根本无法吞吃下一根正常的性器，当更多手指伸进去之后，剑崎感到轻微的像撕裂一样的疼痛，更糟糕的是，他的身体对痛感有了反应，他能从那个从未使用过的女穴里获得一丝快感，手指在他的阴道里搅弄着，越来越多的淫水和润滑液一起流出来，他的小穴又湿又滑，仿佛一张半开的小嘴想要被好好疼爱。

剑崎从来都没想过被手指操弄会是一件这么舒服的事，他不愿承认，但他确实在想如果更深一点就好了，可以顶到让他尖叫出声的地方。

剑崎费力地抬起头，看清面前的黑影头上两只尖锐的触角，他靠在对方的胸口，被托着两侧肩膀，对方凑过去，细长的舌头刮过他的耳垂，剑崎偏过头，几乎以为自己会被撕咬，对方大概是想舔他的眼睛，犹豫了几秒从他的眉毛上方绕了过去。剑崎用力地往后缩，可是对方没有丝毫要安慰他的举动，他发现那些视线不知什么时候变得炽热，一根性器沿着他的大腿慢慢蹭进双腿间，然后是更多的欲望开始无所顾忌的面对他，他俯下身体的时候腰窝就深深地陷下去，似乎是绝佳的温床，勃起的性器摩擦着他的皮肤，下流地抽动，剑崎觉得自己被鞭挞着，像一个供人释放性欲的容器，他羞耻得面色通红，手指紧紧地攥起来，尽管没有人做得更过分，比如把性器插进剑崎生涩的女穴里。

剑崎不敢去看，他闭上眼睛，忍受着身体各处被淋上粘稠的精液，那些人射在他的腹部、后腰、大腿还有胸口上，他浑身都湿透了，液体还在滴滴答答地落下来，剑崎狼狈地喘着气，他无力反抗，他的手早就被解开了束缚，可他没有力气再支撑自己起来逃出去了。

注射镇静剂之后剑崎安静了很多，他开始困倦，穿着白色衣服的人又朝他走过来，并且打开了摄像仪器一类的东西，剑崎的眼睛里倒映着闪烁的红色光点，脑子里回响着他听不懂的语言，随后他的双腿被轻易地翻折到胸前，他的柔韧性是从前练出来的，适合摆出任何姿势。

金属仪器冻得他忍不住颤抖，细细的针管扎进手臂里，剑崎迷迷糊糊的想着自己好像一只要被做成标本的动物。他感到腿间的入口又一次被舔开了，没有温度的钻进高热的穴口，粉色的肉缝朝外吐着淫液，一点一点抖开阴唇，像蛇信一样的东西灵活地舔着里面的软肉，将小小的阴蒂包裹起来亲吻，淫液嗤的一声喷出来，未经人事的女穴显然过于兴奋了，激动地收缩着甬道想要把入侵者带到深处，热情地讨好侵犯自己的器物。

剑崎的拒绝和挣扎更像是欲拒还迎，他想要远离对方，然而实际达到的效果却是把下体拱在对方脸上磨蹭和发出忘记怎么呼吸的叫床声。

声音变得嘈杂起来，他好像能听见对自己的惊叹，压抑着喜悦，随后所有人欢呼着，他血管里的针头移了位，血液在倒流，剑崎痛苦地拢着眉头，他不喜欢这种被掌控的感觉，努力地在强烈的快感里拖动左手的腕骨，将针头从皮肤里拔出来。

对方的舌头舔过他的会阴，剑崎前面的性器慢慢硬起来，他被抬高了腰肢，更加方便开拓幼嫩的女穴，又白又滑的大腿挤着对方的脑袋，而中间逐渐变得欲求不满的穴口甚至一戳就能够流出水来。

在一边看着就控制不住的家伙将自己的性器塞进剑崎的嘴里，剑崎用舌头推着性器想要吐出来，却被误以为是顺从，放轻了力道在他的口腔里抽插起来，剑崎发现没法咬伤对方，这种不痛不痒的感觉只会刺激得他更加兴奋，按住他的脑袋企图让他全部吃进去，剑崎仅仅只是含了一半就已经是极限了，他也没有帮男人口交的爱好，带着腥味的器物在他的鼻腔里蹿腾着，他只能难受地呜咽，伴着哭腔的叫声愈发引起施虐欲。

对方好心的没有在他的嘴里射精，拔出来射在他的胸口，剑崎形状漂亮的锁骨沟里盛了一些精液，他不自觉地抹掉嘴角沾上的液体，虽然穿着白色衣服，却不可避免的像是在做性爱实验。

剑崎得到了一段休息的时间，他重新换上了干净的衣服，在饮食起居上这些人倒是没有苛待他。他手上由于磕碰造成的伤口也被仔细地绑上了绷带，实在是多此一举的行为，实际上只要剑崎喊痛或者表现出过激的反应，那么开发身体的一切程序都会终止。剑崎沿着他可以活动的范围转了一圈，他看见长着触角的黑影也在注视他，用不知道是不是复眼的地方，剑崎看清了他的样子，在可能是腰带的部位有一个不起眼的黑桃形状的标识。

剑崎朝那只不死兽伸出手，对方的复眼里好像有白光划过去，他的口器张开了一些，但是除此之外没有别的动作。

剑崎觉得自己大概疯了，他刚才真的想要向一只不死兽求助，希望对方能帮自己逃出去。

他沮丧地收回手，不死兽的背后展开一对振动的薄翅，打乱了气流，然后瞬间出现在剑崎跟前。剑崎吓了一跳，重重地坐回地上，不死兽屈起关节蹲下来观察他，细长的舌头从口器间伸出来舔着剑崎的嘴巴，剑崎推着他的胸口，阻止他越来越过分的动作。

不知道他能不能听懂人话，剑崎想，他拽着不死兽垂下来的触角把自己从地上捞起来，他的力气算不上大，不死兽看着他奇怪的举动也很有趣，在他没站稳的时候托了他一把。

不死兽又想舔他的眼睛，剑崎只好闭上眼睛让冰冷的舌头从自己的眼皮上蹭过去。剑崎突然意识到这也许是一种良性的动作，就像宠物对主人表达喜爱的方式。但是不死兽真的会有宠物那样温和吗？

「我想出去。」

大概听不懂吧，剑崎看了一眼门口的方向，不死兽果然没有任何反应。正当他泄气的时候，他的衣领忽然被提起来，剑崎悬在半空，脚尖碰不到地面，他惊慌地回过头————

等等，这是要做什么？

在空中旋转的眩晕感让剑崎想要呕吐，特别是他觉得时间好像被拉长了不止一倍，失重感袭来之后身体又不受自己的控制。剑崎的视野里是一团混乱的色块，当他总算停下来时，整个人掉在一面柔软的沙地上。

那只不死兽就这么把他扔出来了，从那座建筑里，他是不是做了什么离奇的梦？剑崎被撞得头晕目眩，他摸了摸压得生疼的肋骨，所以他真的听得懂自己的话。

剑崎没能跑出去很远，就被他自以为的敌人抓住了。他拿着一把造型古怪的、好像弓一样的武器把剑崎压在他的机车上。剑崎胸前的衣服堆起来，他柔软的胸肉贴在车头上，被挤压成色情的模样，臀部高高翘起正对着他的敌人。剑崎的指尖泛白，紧紧地握着车把，因为恐惧和威胁晃动着身体。

卡利斯并不打算伤害剑崎，他对剑崎过于紧张的样子感到不解。他掰过剑崎的脸，剑崎忽然咬住他的手，在明知道自己不是对手的情况下，像一只没长爪子的奶猫妄想撕碎强大的猎物。卡利斯小心地用拇指卡住剑崎的下巴，防止他咬伤自己的舌头，用醒弓的一端贴着剑崎腰部的曲线一直到臀缝，剑崎果然被危险的直觉唬住了，他松开卡利斯的手，唾液在他的嘴唇上涂得亮晶晶，剑崎读不懂暧昧的气氛，他绷直了身体，尽量不让自己颤抖，因为那把奇特的武器随时都可能剖开他的皮肤。

红心骑士离他更近了，醒弓擦过他的腿根，挑起一片布料，被割断露出大片带着淤痕的肌肤。剑崎抖得更厉害了，小腹的肌肉轻微地抽搐，他咬着牙，被戳弄着已经湿润的小穴，从弄出嫩红色的肉浪里扯出几滴淫液。他又一次……被人这样随意地玩弄身体，快感打磨他纤细的神经，让他无时无刻不处在巨大的压力中。

「不要…不要这个……」

剑崎小声地求他，他整个人趴在机车上，车座表面沾了一些透明的淫水，剑崎仍在毫无自觉地扭动身体，他的腰部曲线很漂亮，不太能看出来他过瘦的体型，

「换你来，好不好？」

剑崎知道自己现在做不到承受一次完整的性交，他说这话只是缓兵之计，首先要保证性命无虞。卡利斯脑子里名为理智的弦差点断掉，剑崎没有分寸的说着出格的话，他一点也不了解自己的价值。

卡利斯收起醒弓，剑崎很快放松下来，红心骑士的怀抱冷得像块石头，他让剑崎靠在自己身上，将手指伸进稚嫩的女穴里，温暖而紧致的阴道吮吸着他的指腹顺利地吞进了两根手指，他弯曲指节，在敏感的内壁上刮蹭着，剑崎发出像是受伤的呜咽，滚烫的脸颊贴在卡利斯的面甲上，用手抱住骑士的肩膀。

「剑崎。」

剑崎的眼泪掉在红色的心脏上，仿佛在哭的人变成了冷漠的骑士，他听见卡利斯喊他的名字，于是转过去吻他应该是嘴部的位置。

卡利斯更加温柔地对待他，他抚弄剑崎的性器，看着他陷入情欲的迷茫姿态，张着嘴唇不断吐露出甜美的呻吟，轻轻撩拨女穴就能渗出汁水来。

剑崎的声音很轻，他总是忍耐着，「呜呜啊啊」的遭受被指奸的快感。他尖叫着射在卡利斯的掌心里，女穴刚刚达到了一次小高潮，到处都沾满了湿漉漉的液体。

卡利斯把高潮过后脱力的剑崎抱起来，让他坐上机车后座。不带他回去吗？剑崎抱着对方的腰，在腰带上无意识地摩挲着心形的棱角，然后慢慢收紧手臂，冷风吹着他的头发和眼角湿润的泪痕，剑崎想不了那么多了，希望他不小心睡着的时候不要从机车上栽下去。


End file.
